


Surprise

by Dragofelid



Series: SCH au [3]
Category: SCH au
Genre: Fluff, Spawning, Symbiote - Freeform, pregnancy (?), symbiote spawning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/pseuds/Dragofelid
Summary: Virus has been acting strange, and after refusing to do the things they normally love, Jay decides to question their partner's behaviour(c) characters belong to me(c) SCH au belongs to Mal ghcstbite
Relationships: Jay/Virus
Series: SCH au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917916
Kudos: 1





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff involving Jay and Virus and them spawning Arsenic :3
> 
> characters belong to me

"We should eat." Jay said, they lay in bed, virus lazily spread out above them.

**Eating good.** Virus rumbled. Their voice didn't have its usual excitement though. And Jay was worried.

After feeling a bit sick for the past two days, the idea of food was a bit much, despite Virus' love for the sweet treat, not even Chocolate could make them get up.

They felt better today, but getting up was still a chore. 

"We can have some delicious chocolate when we get up." Jay bribed.

Virus whined a little,  **no chocolate.**

Jay gasped, "no chocolate, who are you and what have you done with Virus?"

The symbiote growled, playfully smacking Jay over their ear.

The winged cat snorted, shuffling a bit closer to the edge of the bed.

**No chocolate, potato cakes instead.**

"Potato cakes?" Jay grinned, finally dragging themself off the bed, virus moving to cover their wings and fix their fur. "That's very specific, I don't think we have those."

**Hashbrowns then, lots of salt!**

Jay left their room, grinning at Virus' words, "feeling brave today?"

**Feeling hungry.** Virus said, their voice was serious, and Jay could feel their urges alongside their own, salty food sounded wonderful at the moment, and Jay wondered if there was a Fish and Chips open.

Virus purred at the idea.

They arrived at the kitchen, Jay picking up a menu and dialling their phone, after making the order, they turned to their partner once more.

"Perhaps we could go out hunting afterwards?" Jay suggested, 

**NO!** Virus hissed.

Jay flinched at the sudden noise and virus tried to calm them down in apologies. 

"Why not?" Jay asked they had sat down on the couch, laying there while waiting for food.

" **Don't want to hunt, dangerous.** " Virus mumbled. The symbiote has poked their head out and was now resting it in front of Jay.

Jay raised an eyebrow, "you love danger, what's wrong?"

Virus hesitated, and Jay actually perked up, attention now focused on their partner. Virus looked away, they looked a bit awkward and Jay felt bad.

"Darling." Jay's voice softened, they leaned towards their partner, using a paw to cup their face. "What's wrong?"

The symbiote was oddly silent, their guard was up, and for the first time in years, Jay could feel it was hiding something.

The feeling they hadn't realised, had been there for a few days now.

Jay's heart almost broke and they started feeling paranoid.

"Love."

The single word made the symbiote look back up at their host.

"What's the problem?" They asked again.

Waves of feelings rolled off of the symbiote, regret, anxiety, fear. They were strong and Jay was worried about them. 

" **Judge us.** " Virus muttered, the symbiote retreated into their host and Jay stood there, in the kitchen by themselves. 

None of the other Avengers were around, which made them feel a little better.

But they felt the need to consult with a friend, maybe Beatrice or Light.

The thought of talking to another avenger about the problem, however, made Virus uncomfortable. 

"Please tell me, love, you know I won't judge."

Holding out a paw, they welcomed virus to wrap themselves around it, squeezing tightly in comfort.

"Does this have to do with eating?" Jay asked.

A sound of confirmation ringed in their head.

"And being sick?" Jay continued.

Another yes.

"Not wanting to fight?" 

Virus made a little sound not too far off from a squeak. Jay smiled slightly.

Jay had a feeling, it was an uncomfortable feeling. They might know what it is.

Their entire life they were adamant about this, their opinion unchanging. 26 years of their life and never even considered the possibility. 

Jay nudged their partner with their mind.

**Spawning.** Virus admitted.

Jay coaxed virus out and they wrapped their paws around the symbiote as comfort.

They knew about spawning, they remember hearing about it as a teenager, working for hydra and hearing the members forcing symbiotes to spawn.

Jay remembers the lengthy conversation about symbiote anatomy and sexuality in the middle of the night with Virus. 

It was a thing that was bound to come up in the 10 years they had been together.

The actual conversation about whether virus would spawn however never came up.

**We don't want to treat the spawn like other symbiotes.** Virus said Jay could feel their other less scared now.

"You want to raise them?" Jay asked. They knew how symbiotes treated spawn, like food, or enemies.

Virus hummed in agreement, Jay smiled.

"You want us to raise a little slime child?" They were grinning now, their heart rate increasing with excitement. "A little us."

Virus made a little noise of embarrassment. 

**Thought you didn't want kids.** Virus said, their anxiety coming back. 

"Well, not me, I don't want my own kid, but this isn't me having a kid." Jay said, "you're having a kid, and if we raise them right, they won't be a bad kid."

**Going to teach them the best types of chocolate.**

Jay grinned. "Of course we will."

**Symbiotes don't raise their kids, but we will try.**

"And they're going to be the best kid anyone has ever seen," Jay said, the noise virus made was a mix of excitement and anxiety.

The sound of the doorbell rang, the food was here.

"Should we tell the others before or after food?" They asked. 

**Food first, could eat a cow.**

Jay frowned, "no cow, we eat our fish first, and we can tell the rest of the avengers.

Virus purred in agreement. 


End file.
